1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fabrication process, and particularly to a process for producing grooves of very small (e-g, nanometre) dimensions in, for example, silicon nitride,
2. Description of Related Art
The fabrication of, for example, large-scale integrated circuits can necessitate the production of grooves (commonly known as "trenches") of sub-micron width and depth. The trenches must be of uniform width along their length.
The accurate production of such narrow trenches is very difficult to achieve lithographically, even with the use of expensive electron beam, ion beam or x-ray lithography equipment and processes.